deroderidderfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Gebruiker:Station7/Film series
Dit is een lijst van film series. Film series Dit zijn films die samen een serie vormen. Sommige film series behoren tot een serie. *'Alladin (film series)': **'Aladdin': Finished **'Aladdin and the King of Thieves': Finished *'Alex Cross (film series)': **'Kiss the Girls': Finished **'Along Came a Spider': Finished **'Alex Cross (film)': To be seen *'Anaconda (film series)': **'Anaconda (film)': **'Anacondas: The Hunt for the Blood Orchid': **'Anaconda 3: Offspring': **'Anacondas: Trail of Blood': *'Angelique (film series)': **'Angélique': **'Angélique The Road To Verseilles': **'Angélique and The King': (gedeeltelijk gezien) **'Untamable Angélique': **'Angélique and the Sultan': *'Austin Powers (film series)': **'Austin Powers: International Man of Mystery': **'Austin Powers: The Spy Who Shagged Me': Finished **'Austin Powers in Goldmember': Finished *'Battle of Iwo Jima': **'Flags of Our Fathers': Finished **'Letters from Iwo Jima': To be seen (Heb ik) *'Bean (film series)': Finished **'Bean (1997)': Finished **'Mr. Bean's Holiday': Finished *'Bourne (film series)': **'The Bourne Identity': Finished **'The Bourne Supremacy': Finished **'The Bourne Ultimatum': **'The Bourne Legacy': Finished *'Captain America (film series)': **'Captain America: The First Avenger': **'Captain America: The Winter Soldier': Finished *'Cars (film series)': Finished **'Cars': Finished **'Cars 2': Finished *'Charlie's Angels (film series)': Finished **'Charlie's Angels': Finished **'Charlie's Angels: Full Throttle': Finished *'Cheaper by the Dozen (film series)': Finished **'Cheaper by the Dozen': Finished **'Cheaper by the Dozen 2': Finished *'Crank (film series)': **'Crank': Finished **'Crank: High Voltage': *'DC Universe': *'Despicable Me (film series)': **'Despicable Me': Finished **'Despicable Me 2': **'Minions (2015)': *'Die Hard (film series)': **'Die Hard': Finished **'Die Hard 2': Finished **'Die Hard 3': Finished **'Die Hard 4': Finished **'Die Hard 5': Finished *'8mm (film series)': **'8mm': Finished **'8mm2': To be seen *'Final Destination (film series)': **'Final Destination': Finished **'Final Destination 2': Finished **'Final Destination 3': Finished **'Final Destination 4': (Mogelijk gezien) **'Final Destination 5': (Mogelijk gezien) *'G.I. Joe (film series)': **'G.I. Joe: The Rise of Cobra': **'G.I. Joe: Retaliation': Finished *'Grease (film series)': **'Grease': Finished **'Grease 2': *'Guardians of the Galaxy (film series)': **'Guardians of the Galaxy': Finished *'Halloween (film series)': **'Halloween (1978)': To be seen **'Halloween (1981)': To be seen **'Halloween III: Season of the Witch': To be seen **'Halloween 4: The Return of Michael Myers': To be seen **'Halloween 5: The Revenge of Michael Myers': To be seen **'Halloween: The Curse of Michael Myers': To be seen **'Halloween H20: 20 Years Later': To be seen **'Halloween: Resurrection': To be seen **'Halloween (2007)': To be seen **'Halloween II (2009)': To be seen **'Halloween (2018)': To be seen *'Harry Potter ': Finished **'Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone': Finished **'Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets': Finished **'Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban': Finished **'Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire': Finished **'Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix': Finished **'Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince': Finished **'Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1': Finished **'Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2': Finished *'High School Musical (film series)': **'High School Musical': Finished **'High School Musical 2': Finished **'High School Musical 3: Senior Year ': *'How To Train Your Dragon (film series)': Finished **'How To Train Your Dragon (first movie)': Finished **'How To Train Your Dragon 2': Finished *'Iron Man (film series)': **'Iron Man': (Gedeeltelijk gezien) **'Iron Man 2': **'Iron Man 3': Finished *'James Bond (film series)': **'Dr. No': **'From Russia with Love': **'Goldfinger': **'Thunderball': **'You Only Live Twice': **'On Her Majesty's Secret Service': **'Diamonds Are Forever': **'Live and Let Die': **'The Man with the Golden Gun': **'The Spy Who Loved Me': **'Moonraker': **'For Your Eyes Only': **'Octopussy': **'A View to a Kill': **'The Living Daylights': **'Licence to Kill': **'GoldenEye': Finished **'Tomorrow Never Dies': Finished **'The World Is Not Enough': Finished **'Die Another Day': Finished **'Casino Royale': Finished **'Quantum of Solace': Finished **'Skyfall': Finished *'Jaws (film series)': **'Jaws (film)': **'Jaws 2': **'Jaws 3-D': **'Jaws: The Revenge': *'Kill Bill': Finished **'Kill Bill: Volume 1': Finished **'Kill Bill: Volume 2': Finished *'Lara Croft ': Finished **'Lara Croft: Tomb Raider': Finished **'Lara Croft Tomb Raider: The Cradle of Life': Finished *'Madagascar (film series)': Finished **'Madagascar': Finished **'Madagascar 2': Finished **'Madagascar 3': Finished *'Marvel Cinematic Universe': *'Monsters, Inc. (film series)': Finished **'Monsters, Inc.': Finished **'Monsters University': Finished *'Mulan (film series)': Finished **'Mulan': Finished **'Mulan 2': Finished *'National Treasure (film series)': **'National Treasure': Finished **'National Treasure: Book of Secrets': Finished *'Oceans Trilogie (film series)': **'Oceans Eleven': Finished **'Oceans Twelve': Finished **'Oceans Thirteen': To be seen *'Lake Placid (film series)': **'Lake Placid': Finished **'Lake Placid 2': **'Lake Placid 3': **'Lake Placid 4: The Final Chapter': *'Mike Banning (film series)': **'Olympus Has Fallen': Finished *'Planes (film series)': **'Planes': Finished **'Planes: Fire & Rescue': To be seen *'Pokémon (Originele series)': **'Pokémon the First Movie - Mewtwo Strikes Back': Finished **'Pokémon the Movie 2000 - The Power of One': Finished **'Pokémon 3: The Movie - Spell of the Unown': Finished **'Pokémon 4Ever - Celebi: Voice of the Forest': To be seen (Own it) **'Pokémon Heroes': To be seen (Own it) *'Pokémon (Advanced Generation series)': **'Jirachi: Wish Maker': To be seen (Own it) **'Destiny Deoxys': To be seen (Own it) **'Lucario and the Mystery of Mew': To be seen **'Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea': To be seen (Own it) *'Pokémon (Diamond & Pearl series)': **'The Rise of Darkrai': To be seen **'Giratina and the Sky Warrior': To be seen **'Arceus and the Jewel of Life': To be seen (Own it) **'Zoroark: Master of Illusions': To be seen (Own it) *'Pokémon (Black & White series)': **'Pokémon the Movie: White—Victini and Zekrom': To be seen (Own it) **'Pokémon the Movie: Black—Victini and Reshiram': To be seen (Own it) **'Pokémon the Movie: Kyurem VS. The Sword of Justice': To be seen **'Pokémon the Movie: Genesect and the Legend Awakened': To be seen *'Pokémon (XY series)': **'Pokémon the Movie: Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction': To be seen **'Movie 18': To be seen *'Pokémon (vanaf originele series tot XY series)': **'Pokémon the First Movie - Mewtwo Strikes Back': Finished **'Pokémon the Movie 2000 - The Power of One': Finished **'Pokémon 3: The Movie - Spell of the Unown': Finished **'Pokémon 4Ever - Celebi: Voice of the Forest': To be seen (Own it) **'Pokémon Heroes': To be seen (Own it) **'Jirachi: Wish Maker': To be seen (Own it) **'Destiny Deoxys': To be seen (Own it) **'Lucario and the Mystery of Mew': To be seen **'Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea': To be seen (Own it) **'The Rise of Darkrai': To be seen **'Giratina and the Sky Warrior': To be seen **'Arceus and the Jewel of Life': To be seen (Own it) **'Zoroark: Master of Illusions': To be seen (Own it) **'Pokémon the Movie: White—Victini and Zekrom': To be seen (Own it) **'Pokémon the Movie: Black—Victini and Reshiram': To be seen (Own it) **'Pokémon the Movie: Kyurem VS. The Sword of Justice': To be seen **'Pokémon the Movie: Genesect and the Legend Awakened': To be seen **'Pokémon the Movie: Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction': To be seen *'Rambo (film series)': **'First Blood': Finished **'Rambo: First Blood Part II': **'Rambo III': **'Rambo': *'Rio (film series)': Finished **'Rio': Finished **'Rio 2': Finished *'Robert Langdon': **'The Da Vinci Code': Finished **'Angels & Demons': Finished *'Rocky (film series)': **'Rocky': **'Rocky II': **'Rocky III': **'Rocky IV': **'Rocky V': **'Rocky Balboa': *'Rush Hour': Finished **'Rush Hour': Finished **'Rush Hour 2': Finished **'Rush Hour 3': Finished *'Scooby-Doo (film series)': **'Scooby-Doo (film)': (Mogelijk helemaal gezien) **'Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed': *'Scream (film series)': **'Scream': Finished **'Scream 2': Finished **'Scream 3': Finished **'Scream 4': To be seen *'Sharknado (film series)': **'Sharkando': **'Sharknado 2': *'Sissi (film series)': Finished **'Sissi (1955)': Finished **'Jonge Keizerin (1956)': Finished **'Woelige Jaren (1957)': Finished *'Spiderman (film series)': Finished **'Spiderman': Finished **'Spiderman 2': Finished **'Spiderman 3': Finished *'Star Wars (prequel trilogie)': Finished **'Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace': Finished **'Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones': Finished **'Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith': Finished *'Star Wars (originele trilogie)': Finished **'Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope': Finished **'Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back': Finished **'Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi': Finished *'Star Wars (film series van 1977 tot heden)': **'Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace': Finished **'Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones': Finished **'Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith': Finished **'Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope': Finished **'Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back': Finished **'Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi': Finished **'Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens': *'Taken (film series)': **'Taken': **'Taken 2': **'Taken 3': Finished *'The Amazing Spider-Man (film series)': **'The Amazing Spider-Man': **'The Amazing Spider-Man 2': Finished *'The Avengers (film series)': **'The Avengers (2012 film)': **'Avengers: Age of Ultron': Finished *'The Chronicles of Narnia (film series)': **'The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe': **'The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian': **'The Chronicles of Narnia: The Voyage of the Dawn Treader': *'The Dark Knight Trilogy': Finished **'Batman Begins': Finished **'The Dark Knight': Finished **'The Dark Knight Rises': Finished *'The Expendables (film series)': **'The Expendables': **'The Expendables 2': **'The Expendables 3': *'The Fast and the Furious (film series)': **'The Fast and the Furious ': **'2 Fast 2 Furious': **'The Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift': **'Fast and the Furious 4': **'Fast Five': **'Fast & Furious 6': Finished *'The Godfather (film series)': **'The Godfather': (Own it, to be seen) **'The Godfather Part II': **'The Godfather Part III': *'The Hobbit (film series)': **'The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey': (Own it) **'The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug': (Own it) **'The Hobbit: The Battle of Five Armies': *'The Hunchback of Notre Dame (film series)': Finished **'The Hunchback of Notre Dame': Finished **'The Hunchback of Notre Dame II': Finished *'The Hunger Games (film series)': **'The Hunger Games': Finished **'Catching Fire': **'Mocking Jay Part 1': Finished *'The Lion King (film series)': Finished **'The Lion King': Finished **'The Lion King II: Simba's Pride': Finished **'The Lion King 1½': Finished *'The Lord of the Rings (film series)': Finished **'The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring': Finished **'The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers': Finished **'The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King': Finished *'The Nutty Professor (film series)': Finished **'The Nutty Professor (1996 film)': Finished **'Nutty Professor II: The Klumps': Finished *'The Twilight Saga': **'Twilight (film)': FinishedWeggegeven aan mijn zus. **'The Twilight Saga: New Moon': Finished **'The Twilight Saga: Eclipse': To be seen **'The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn – Part 1': To be seen **'The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn – Part 2': To be seen *'Toy Story (film series)': Finished **'Toy Story': Finished **'Toy Story 2': Finished **'Toy Story 3': Finished *'Transformers (film series)': **'Transformers (2007)': Finished **'Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen': To be seen (Heb ik) **'Transformers: Dark of the Moon': To be seen (Heb ik) **'Transformers: Age of Extinction': To be seen (Heb ik) *'Wild Things': Finished **'Wild Things': Finished **'Wild Things 2': Finished **'Wild Things 3': Finished **'Wild Things 4': Finished Toekomstige film series (episodes) *Film series **'Austin Powers 4': To be seen **'Cars 3': **'Captain America 3': **'Despicable Me 3 (2017)': **'Guardians of the Galaxy 2': **'How To Train Your Dragon 3 (2016)': To be seen **'Inferno (Robert Langdon)': To be seen **'Madagascar 4 (2018)': **'National Treasure 3': **'Star Wars Episode VIII': **'Star Wars Episode IX': **'London Has Fallen': **'Mocking Jay Part 2': **'Toy Story 4': (2017, confirmed) Wetenswaardigheden Filmseries *'The Dark Knight Trilogie' en De Spider-Man Trilogie (eerste 3 films) zijn de eerste film series compleet gekeken in 2015, ook al het mogelijk dat ik De Spier-Man Trilogie eerder compleet had bekeken. Verwijzingen en notities